


Ten

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Harry. Please," Eggsy's voice was small and soft, needy and high, and Harry, still dressed in full gray bespoke suit, crisp white shirt and bowtie looked at him, sighed as if he was exasperated, signed for him to come closer and asked "What did you do, sweetheart?"





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> For kink 35, Spanking from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"Harry. Please," Eggsy's voice was small and soft, needy and high, and Harry, still dressed in full gray bespoke suit, crisp white shirt and bowtie looked at him, sighed as if he was exasperated, signed for him to come closer and asked.

"What did you do, sweetheart?"

"I... I may have touched myself. I know you told me not to, but I was watching your feed and you looked so _good_ , mark all over you in minutes and..."

"Oh, baby. I'm flattered, but you know the rules. I explicitly told you this morning to not touch yourself, and you disobeyed. How many?" Harry asked.

"Ten," Eggsy pouted, and came even closer, until Harry made him get over his lap and he got down his pajama pants.

"That's right, baby. Count them."

The first spank comes unexpectedly hard on the top of his left cheek. "One," Eggsy yelps, just before getting the next two in rapid succession, "two, three," he moans, and Harry's hands keep coming down on his ass just to get to ten.

By the end, Eggsy's ass and face are red, cock hard and leaking over the floor.

Harry sits him on his lap, gets his hand around Eggsy's torso to circle his cock, smiling.

"Such a good boy, sweetheart. Tell me what you were thinking about when you touched yourself before," he whispered in his ear, and he started moving his hand slowly.

"You... you were so in control... your suit and the way you moved and... and you talked... fuck, Harry, _please_ , I need to come, please, I've been good, please..."

"Yeah, yeah you have."

His hand move faster, precome making the slide easy and Eggsy, already on edge, takes mere seconds to come, with a high whine on his throat, head thrown back and eyes shut down in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
